Markets and Dream Guys
by BlackRose108
Summary: An early work of Aang and Katara as a fresh couple, going to the market and talking about what new couples always do. KATAANG.


**This piece was just basically the beginning to my story "Fire War Renaissance" or at least it was. As I've said that story has been in my head forever but somehow this was the only consistent part. Since when I thought of this I hadn't seen the finale I just assumed that Aang and Katara would end up together and ultimately travel together alone and help bring peace, yada, yada, yada. But then once the finale was over I changed it but you can still see some similarities of this first deleted beginning in the actual beginning to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

Markets and Dream Guys

"I'll have two mangos, three oranges, nine apples, and two cuts of beef." Aang ordered from the merchant lady, but was feeling rather funny at how she was looking at him. "Uh," he mumbled and then she hugged him fiercely.

"You're the Avatar!" She screamed happily and all the heads turned simultaneously to the counter. Aang dropped his head under his hat that he was using at the moment to hide his arrows for that specific reason. But anyone with half a brain could tell he was who he was due to his attire.

"Um, excuse me maam but you're crushing my face." Aang pointed out nicely. She was a rather portly women and Aang didn't want a certain water bender to find him snuggled in another women's bosom. But the merchant let go immediately; Aang dropping to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Avatar Aang it's just I didn't expect to see you here so suddenly, oh, and look at me I'm soiled." She was fidgeting with her hair and clothes, trying to make herself look presentable while some other people in line screamed to hurry it up.

"That's not really necessary," Aang wavered and tried to make it so he could just pay the women and leave.

"No, no I can't have the Avatar leave my shop with such little supplies; you must take more, no charge." As much as Aang didn't want to play the "Avatar gets free food" card he couldn't complain about the free part. "Is Katara with you?" She asked as she began to pile more fruit in his basket.

"Yeah," He replied simply.

"Oh, well give her a kiss for me." She hurried him along and blew him a kiss and in the back of Aang's mind he found it odd for a woman of her age to be fawning over him like that.

"Well, that was weird Momo," Aang told the chitterling animal on his shoulder, and licking at an apple.

"So? What do you think?" A voice asked Aang until he looked up to see that it was Katara, his girlfriend. She was sporting new attire, just a simple blue dress with a white slip, it suited her well for the upcoming chilling autumn.

"Wow," He breathed but then remembered why exactly he was so relived the merchant lady gave him free food. They _were_ pretty short on money. "But, Katara," he sighed and placed his index finger and thumb on his temples. She looked so beautiful in that dress it was hard to think. "A new dress wasn't in the budget."

"Aw, so do I have to take it back then?" She whined, shining those glowing blue eyes at him.

He sighed again. "No." Katara jumped triumphantly and gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks. Which made Aang remember what the merchant had asked him to do. He leaned over and kissed Katara lightly on the lips, savoring every moment but being mindful that they were in a milling market.

"Wow" she breathed, "what was that for?" They had only been dating for a few weeks so those regular kisses wouldn't become normal until they grew into the relationship more.

"I met a merchant lady and she gave me all this free food and told me to give you a kiss," Aang didn't feel the need to lie, though he didn't usually listen to every request but if it involved kissing Katara he would consider it.

"Oh, really?" Katara smirked like he was just using an excuse to kiss him, not the she minded or anything, it was just fun to mess with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was late night at their camp, after returning from the market the couple just decided to laze around their camp site all day, besides they had no more time limits and weren't in a real rush to get to a war meeting.

"Aren't the stars amazing tonight?" Aang asked as they gazed silently at the heavens above them. Aang remembered when they had first kissed on the balcony at the tea shop and stayed outside almost all night watching the stars. It was a very special memory for them both.

"Yeah, they are," She wanted to comment on how amazing Aang was instead but she would rather veer away from the cheesy dating lines. She felt Aang's hand slip into hers regardless, as if he could read her mind and she nuzzled him lightly.

"I wonder what we're going to do with all that food, the meat and fruit will spoil before we eat it all." Normally the amount of food they got wouldn't even be enough for their newly expanded group but now that everyone had to go their separate ways it was way too much for just them two. Aang smiled after he asked the question, and tugged at Katara's waist a little closer, just the thought that they were actually traveling together as a couple still made his mind spin.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Katara asked next when the moments of silence got longer and longer.

"Oh, just how we're together and all," he blushed lightly, hoping the night air would mask it.

"I know, never in my wildest dreams think I would be in a romantic relationship with the Avatar. It all seems too big for me." Her face turned more serious for some reason. "It's weird. I remember how when I was little I used to envision how my perfect guy would look. He'd be a tall, strong earth bender with tanned skin and long black flowing hair." She looked over at Aang as he ran his hand over his hairless head; blushing even deeper. Certainly he was tall, or tanned, he didn't even have hair. The earth bending part was accurate though.

"Sorry, I guess you got the complete opposite of what you wanted." Aang tried to sound sad that she chose him, but that was humanly impossible.

"I'm not sorry, I mean sure you're not a oak tree when it comes to tallness, and you don't have long flowing hair or tanned skin but I wouldn't want you that way. I love you just the way you are." She kissed his head gently and rested her lips there.

"Well, I think you're perfect." Aang felt he had to add that.

"Oh, you." She joked—she had to use at least one cheesy date line—and hugged him tightly.

**So yes that's it that was the once beginning to Fire Ware Renaissance and I always liked it, it was just it didn't fit in with the story like I thought it would but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone for some reason so, hoped ya liked it. **

**Reviews are much welcomed. **


End file.
